The present disclosure relates to bio-renewable flame-retardant compounds and, more specifically, limonene-based flame-retardant small molecules that can be blended into polymeric materials.
Bio-based, sustainable compounds can be used in the syntheses of substances that previously required petroleum-based raw materials. Examples of uses for bio-based compounds include polymers, cross-linkers, and flame retardants. Limonene (1-Methyl-4-(1-methylethenyl)-cyclohexene) is an example of a bio-based compound.
Typically for polymer applications, most manufacturers work on blending of petroleum-based polymers and bio-based polymer(s) to increase bio-content in the polymer composite. While the bio-content of the blend is higher than the petroleum-based polymer alone, the blends frequently have material properties that are less desirable than those of the petroleum-based polymer alone, or of blends of petroleum-based polymers. Moreover, material properties of 100% bio-based polymers are often unsatisfactory (e.g., PLA is extremely brittle when used by itself). There is a need for bio-based flame-retardant polymers that have the added benefit of including and/or increasing bio-content claims for the composite material. In addition, there is a need to increase bio-based content in polymers without sacrificing materials properties as can be common with 100% bio-based polymers.